The rise and fall of Shard
by Starspeaker4life
Summary: Shard is a lonely, depressed icewing who has lived outside of the ice kingdom for pure hate of them, and thinks attending jade mountan wouldent hurt, and depending on who he chooses, it could end him.
1. Shard- True nutral

**This is going to be a new book, obviously. This is the main charicters backsory, the next two will be the two main side charicters, two who can change the story. Anyway this is shards the icewings backstory.**

i was three. I was the lowest ranking dragon in rhe kingdom, and i was shuned from other dragons my age. At least my mother and father where different from other parents. They where never disapointed in me. Whenever i failed, they where there for me and said things to chear me up. Things like you tried your best, or youll get em next time, lending a wing to comphert me. They where the best parents in the ice kingdom, more like seawings, seeing there kids as living beings than things to show off of hide, depending on there ranking. I felt loved, cared for. I was happy.

Then it happened. They got some kind of sickness, the docters couldent identified or treat it. They both died. I was alone. And the tribe _shuned_ me. I had no other family members, so i was alone. No one gave me any food or water, nowhere to sleep, nowhere to live. They left me to die inside there own kingdom. So i left. Once i made it past the great ice wall i was so hungry i couldent fly. I saw a poler bare, and being only three, i did the only thing i could, i orderd it to come over to me for death. And it _listened._ i was an anumis. I gained hope that was lost as i devowerd the bare. I enchanted the last thing my mother gave me, a small bracelet around my arm. I used it to protect my soul, just like darkstalker.

A few years past and i stayed out in a forest i found. I enchanted a squirl skin to stick around my wrist and become invisible, to hide the scars left behind my self mudalation. The squirl made it look like there where no scars. Throuout the years i lived off deer and squirls, and developed a taste for frozen carrots. I was about seven at the time i heard about jade mountan accadamy. I though i might as well, there was nothing else to do, but deep down it was because i wanted to see civalation again.

 **before you say the queen sends the dragonnets shut up and let it go.**


	2. Tomb- Lawful Good

**this is tomb she is a sandwing, tied with having the second most important role in the story**

I always believed that dragons were dirty thieving assholes. Nothing would ever come good out of them. Well that's what I thought growing up in the Scorpion Den. Everyone was out for themselves always robbing each other stealing and sometimes killing. I wasn't that much different. I stole from dragons, I took their food. I wasn't some delicate flower that need to be protected. I could take care of myself. But I really didn't have to at least have my father and mother.

But my perspective on dragons change one day, when three sandwings carrying a large crate flew into the den. They said they were handing out food and water for everybody. They didn't ask for anything in return they didn't care if we traded them sold them they just made it clear that everybody got one bag. The younger and elder dragons got bigger bags than the middle-aged ones. They never came and some type of schedule they came randomly sometimes taking a break of a year sometimes only a month.

When I learn the queen thorn with sending me to the Jade Mountain Academy I was so excited first off my parents didn't need to feed me anymore so they have food for themselves and I'm so excited to encounter the good side of dragons I've never seen before from the den and that harshness that I have already seen.


	3. Darkmatter- Chaotic Evil

**I know its cliche to have a nightwing as the antagonist, but it was the best option. This is darkmatter the nightwing, she is the other one tying for second most importent role in the story.**

it all started when i was five. I was out flying around with my parents, they did this to help there lungs out from being on the volcano as dragonnetts, and they brought me along just because i liked to fly around. It was fun, and i was happy to be away from the annoying rainwings. My family was one of the few who still resented glory.

One day, while we where flying a bit far away from the jungle, so far to where we could see jade mountan, we spoted a groop of icewings. We shrugged it off because most of the tribes tolerated echother at the very least, so we just keep flying. At one point my parents had to land to breath, like they usualy did, weasing a bit, and the group of icewings decended onto us. They sourounded us, telling us we came to the wrong mountan, and attacked, clearly still holding a grudge agenst nightwings for the whole, stealing there anubis thing. My parents tryed to fight them off, but to no avail. They made me run away as the icewings slaughterd them. They would have came after ne if i wasent alredy on my way back to the rainforest.

As i grew up, my tribe had sympathy for me, and i was fairly good at manipulating the nightwing boys, manly because i was just born with an ability to manipulate, and i was a _very_ good looking dragon. But the rainwings, they dident understand at all. They asked why i was so upset for so long. They said that they dident have familys and yes seeing two dragons murderd woul mess them up, but not for the years it has shaken me, and my hate for them grew. I slowly waited for my time to get back at the icewings and rainwings, and one day, i found it.


	4. True Nutral

**This is the first chapter that isnt a backstory. It will start of with shard landing at jade mountain and TRYING to avoid everyone. There are three paths to this story. I will only be working on one at a time though. The good path and the nutral good path are basicly the same, the only difrence is how they get there, but the evil path and the nutral evil path are very diffrent. Im not sure wich one to start on, maby some reviews will help me decide. But oh well lets start with the story.**

Shard landed at Jade Mountain, a good distance away from most of the other dragons. The only difference between Jade Mountain now and Jade Mountain a few years ago is that everyone stayed in one big glob mostly while before they usually stayed with their own tribe members. There were a few outliers of course but mostly everyone stayed near the entrance. He shook his head and lied down, holding up his head as he studdied the dragonetts. Out of the big mob of dragons you could tell a few certain groups. And one of the larger groups, a female nightwing seamed to be the center of attention. He dident get a good look at her before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back and saw a sandwing smiling at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, not very aggressive, but not inviting either, as he looked ar her with a blank face. She looked very nervious, but exited at the same time, as if she was about to go on a roller coaster for the first time.

"Uh, hi. My names tomb and this is my first time here, and you look like one of the older dragonetts so i was wondering if you've been here before and could show me around, if its not to much." She stammered, it was clear that she was eager to get to know new people, a social butterfly type of dragon. The polar opposite of him.

"This is my first year too, so your out of luck." He sighed as he turned away from her and went back to studdieing the groop of dragons, now starting to funnel into the mountain, a large mudwing he assumed to be clay waching them.

"Oh, okay then, mind if i ask why your out here then uh, sorry i didnt quite catch your name" she asked as she sat down beside Shard, making it clear she wasent going to leave him alone, trying to make new freinds.

"Thats because i dident say it. Im Shard. Im out here because im antisocial." He said, standing up, not telling her the truth that was he just wasent sure how to interact with other dragons, so he just studdied them to hopefully learn. Be for he began to walk to the cave he checked the squirrel skin, no one else seeing it but him, hiding away his cuts across his arm.

"Well i could help fix that antisocialness." She smiled at him, getting up and following him. He was about to say he dident need help when they walked up to clay, he smiled at them and asked for there names. When Shard said his he noticed fatespeaker behind clay for the first time, clay dwarfing her. He was handed a scroll and so was tomb, which apparently had there winglett, there classes, there caves, and directions to everything, may it be the library on the cafeteria. "What winglett are you in?" Tomb asked as she checked her scroll, walking in the cave next to Shard. A part of him was hoping it was her winglett, while the other part hoped it wasent. The little 6 year old sandwing was proving to be ammusing.

He unrolled his scroll to look how what winglet he was in. At the very top it wrote 'you are in the silver winglett.' He looked over at hers and let a ghost of a smile onto his face. "Same as yours." He sighed. She lit up as she looked at hie scroll to hers, grinning widely.

"Awsome! It said here that we have to go to the cafeteria and sit with our winglett. C'mon!" She smiled, looking at the scroll for directions as he followed. There's something about the sandwing that he couldn't place his talon on. They where the last ones there and quickly sat down, the only spots left on the silver winglett being in between a nightwing and a seawing. They sat down, Shard next to the nightwing, and while he dident get a good look at her before, he was sure this was the one from before, she just radiated aura of confidence and that she was the one in charge. He studdied her with a sideways glance for a seccond before she noticed.

"Quit stairing icewing." She growld in a low tone, clear that she already dident like him. He shrugged it away as Tsunami walked up to stage and cleard her throught and called for attention. She was talking about the new school year and how " awesome and crowded" it would be because this was the most ammount of students jade mountan has ever had. She then started going over the rules such as no boys in the girls caves and vice versa, simple things like that. Shard didn't really care about all that. He just sat and waited for it to be over. Once she finnished with her rules and anouncemence she said that the first classes would start in two days, so everyone could get comfortable at jade mountan. After that they where dismissed. Shard tried to leave without Tomb notticing to see if he could go find any carrots where outside and he succeeded, suprisingly. He flew out to the forest below, almost sure he was alone. He picked up a rock to enchant.

"Make five carrots fly over to me, then become a normal rock again." He said and dropped it as five carrots lind up in front of him. He sat down and picked them up one by one and froze them, then began to eat them. Little did he know that the nightwing from before was passing by, and saw him preform an enchantment. Her jaw to the ground in amazement as she studdied him.

"Oh, i think i finally found how I'm going to do it" she wisperd to herself, a devilish smile crossing her face.


	5. Lawfull nutral

**Sence I didn't really get any votes on what path to take first I'ma go with the good path because the only review left was some really good constructive criticism. I realy hope this turns out to be a realy good story because i work very hard on it and i have thought of the characters and the story a lot ^-^ anyway this chapter will have a lot to do with depression so if your sensitive to that kind of topic I wouldn't read this.**

 **Shards POV**

it was night. Shard met his cavemate the previous day, a male rainwing in his winglett who was alredy proving to be quite annoying. It was still the first day at jade mountain and while everyone else was sleeping Shard just layed there, waiting for the time to come. Once he was sure every one else was asleap he got up and walked out, his cave near an exit, only a few other caves in betwean his and the opining. As he walked out of the cave, he relised that it was just a ledge, and sense there where only dragons here, it made perfect sense because they could just fly away. He sighed as he sat at the edge of it, looking up at the night sky, waching the stars.

"Im sorry mom, im sorry dad" he wisperd quietly. "If only i had discoverd my powers sooner, i would be able to save you guys. But i dident. And its all my fault your dead." He wimperd as tears began to trail sown his face, still looking up at the sky. He swalowed a sob as he pulld off his squirrel skin, exposing his scarred wrist to the cool night air. Tears fell as he dragged his tallons agenst his already scarred wrist, creating new, bloody cuts. He looked down at it, tears falling onto them as he put his tallon doen and looked back up, waiting for them to stop bleading before he whent back.

 **Tombs POV**

Tomb never slept well. She was always Restless at night because of where she grew up all the robbery murder. So when she heard talons scrape across the ground quietly in the middle of the night she was immediately suspicious. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the tail of an icewing flicker by. She quietly got up and followd him, curious of what anyone where to do at this time of night. She followed him out, hiding behind stalagmites as he sat down outside. She herd him wisper to himself but couldent make it out. She slowly walked up behind him, carfull for her claws. She stoped as she saw somthing fall to the ground. _was that a tear?_ she thought to herself as she figured out who it was. It was shard, crying to himself. She wached him grab his wrist and, out of nowhere, he pulled off a squirrel skin and the scary mess was left behind on his wrist. It was all she could do to stop from gasping as he cut his wrist some more, waching the blue blood flow out. She bit her lip as he put it back on wfter a bit, still lookin up at the sky, his tears still flowing as he quietly sobed to himself.

She slowly walked up next to him, to try to comphert him and said "its a beutifull night isnt it?" To hopefully break the tension. He jumped as soon as she sat down, but not jumping away, just suprised he was here. "I would ask why your out so late, but the sky is the real answer." She said gazing up at the beautiful black and purple night sky. Shard quickly wiped away his tears, his eyes still bloodshot from crying.

"H-how much did you see, how did you know i was out here?" He quickly asked, uneasy, holding his wrist, as if just to be sure that she dident see the scars.

 **Shards POV**

 _No, she saw me, she saw me crying and cutting._ He wasent sure why this matterd to him so much, that he dident want this sandwing in particuler to see him in such a week state.

"All of it" she answerd. Looking down and back at him for looking at the sky for so long. "Would you mind if i asked what happened?" She said softly, the annoying sandwing gone, and a pair of stone cold serious eyes looking back at him. Any one else ajd he wouldent have said a word, but with her, she just made him want to tell her everything.

He sighed as he looked down, and began. "When i was three." He started, letting it hang in the air. "My parents got sick. The doctors couldn't figure out what or figure out how to treat them, so they died. At the time i was the lowest ranking icewing in the tribe, so i was shuned, eventualy foced out because of lack of food water and shelter. Thats why icewings are all sick fucks, i fucking hate them all." He growled to the end, his tears returning as he felt somthing warm cover him. He looked over and tomb had put her wing over him, somthing that hasent happend sence his parents died. And it made him want to tell her about his powers too. He wanted to tell her so bad.

"Would they want you to be doing this?" She asked as she put a tallon on his wrist, he was sure she could feel the fur of the skin. "To harm yourself away from everyone else? To exclude yourself from other dragons? To stay in the shadows, torturing yourself?" This pushed him past the braking point. New tears begen to fall as he sobed quietly, his eyes shut tight as he looked down to the ground, tomb holding his tallon lightly, being very patient.

"But its all my fault." He wisperd, no turning back. "I could have healed them. Im an anumis. I could have used my powers to save them. If only i would have discovered them sooner i could have... i could have" he sobbed, tears flowing like a river. "I deserve what i do to myself and then some, im a horible dragon who should be exiled like i have been for years." He sobbed as he felt Tombs tail wrap around his, her stinnger carefull.

"It wasent your fault, you couldn't have known of your powers at that time. The past is in the past, and even a dragon with your powers cant change that. Yes its fine to cry about it, your aloud to be sad, but its not your fault, no dragon deserves to be punished like this. You cant be beating yourself up for somthing thats not your fault for your entire life." She said and left it at that. Not one of them said anothere word, they just sat there, looking up at the sky, tombs wing over shard, there talons and tails intertwined.

And honestly, that was all Shard needed.

 **;~; I almost cried as i wrote this. At this point insted of Darkmatter coming out and convincing him that the Icewings where evil and needed to be wiped out, Tomb came out and compherted him. LawfulGood.**


	6. Chaotic good

**Wazzap back after a small brake. Ill try to update this often but no promaces. Sorry for any late uploads. Anyway lez get into this**

Chard woke up in his cave the next morning, the rainwing already awake and talking to someone outside of there cave. Shard yawned and made sure that his squirrel skin was still on his wrist, like it always was. He than got up slowly and left to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. The rainwing was talking to the seawing in his winglett. He dident learn there names. He honestly dident care. he walked trough the halls and he was stoped by the nightwing from before. He assumed she was going to say somthing about him stairing at her yesterday, but she suprised him.

"Hey, i think we got off on the wrong tallon yesterday, my name is blackmatter. Whats yours?" She smiled inocently at him. He knew somthing was up, but he couldent tell what. She goes from hissing at him to trying to make chit chat?

"Shard." He said slowly, trying to pass her. To his suprise she let him pass, but walked next to him and tried to start conversation.

"So, Shard, what part of the ice kingdom are you from?" She asked. He couldent tell if she was actualy nice or putting on a fake face to get close to him so she could use his powers, but only one dragon in the world knew of them other than Shard, and that was Tomb. Had she overheard there conversation? He couldent be sure. If she had and knew of his powers, she would know he hasent been in the ice kingdom for most of his life. He wasent sure, but he would have to be carefull.

"Im not from the ice kingdom." He said, not wanting to talk about it with this dragon. But why with Tomb? Why did he open up to her?

"Oh, im sorry to hear that. Why would that be?" She asked as they enterd the cafeteria. Shard ignord her and looked around for Tomb. He wanted to be sure that she would keep his secrets. He spotted her at one of the tables, by the looks of it the serious side of her gone and the happy social side back. She was grinning as she talked to some other dragons, a skywing and a mudwing. He tried to leave blackmatter behind but she followed him to her, still trying to talk to him. "Um, excuse me, Shard?" She asked, cleaely not used to being ignored.

"Hey Tomb" he said, tapping her on the shoulder. He wached her turn around with that beutifull smile of hers. "Can i talk to you in private?" He said, everyone looking at him. He found himself checking his wrist again, feeling the skin on his wrist.

"Yeah, of course" she smiled as they started to walk away from the group, blackmatter hiding a snarl. She looked at him as they sat at a table in the corner. "Whats up? Is this about last night?" She asked. He noded a bit and checked if anyone was in earshot.

"Yeah, youll keep my powers a secret right? You wont tell anyone im an anumis will you?" He asked, wanting to hear her say shell keep it a secret. She smiled softly as she laughed.

"Of course i will, dont worry, my lips are sealed." She grinned as she punched his shoulder softly, wich makes him crack his own smile. She let out a fake gasp. "What is that on your face?!" She laughed, wich made him smile more.

"Oh shut up" he laughed slightly as he said it. Then the worst posible thing happened. He came back. The god damn icewing who made his life hell after his parents died was at jade mountan.

"Shard" he heard his dumb laugh as he turned around to see him walking up to him, another icewing tailing behind him.

"Who is that?" Tomb asked him when she saw his smile be replaced with a snarl. He felt his tail be coverd by hers.

"Im suprised your even alive, you where in last place and where crap at hunting, so i assumed you starved." He laughed. "Who is that? Your girlfrend?" He asked. Shard let out a low growl, remebering all the brusses and punches and clawmarks he gave him. Shard dident like Tomb that way, did he? He dident. He _couldent._ There was no way he could let soneone back into his heart after what happened with his parents. He couldent afford the heartbrake of loosing another person he cared about.

"No, she isnt. Now fuck off, i dont want anything to do with you any more." He growled, wanting to threten him so bad, but somthing heald him back. Was it the thought of Tomb disaproving of it.

"Well to bad, last circle needs what comes to them." He growled as He shoved Shard agenst the wall. He saw Tomb grab him, tring to pull him off Shard.

"Hey! Get off him! He dident do anything to you!" She yelled and growled, almost pulling him off if it wasent for the other icewing grabing her and punching her in the face, that threw him past the braking point.

"You... son of a... bich." He growled up at him. "Let me go" he growled as he felt the talons that pinned him agenst the wall free him. He shoved past him to the new icewing, furry burning in his eyes. "Im going to fucking kill you" he growled as he slowly walked up to the icewing. Who looked confused at the other one, who just stood there with glazed over eyes. Everyone watched Shard grab him by the neck and slam him agenst the wall. "Fear me" he growled as he saw fear cover his face, rage boiling over Shard. The icewing would have yelled in terror if it wasn't for sheer amount of fear paralyzing him.

"Shard! Stop! Your not like them! Prove your better than them." He heard Tomb call out, and his rage ran out. He let go of him and releaced them from the spells, letting them run away. Shard looked down, not wanting to see Tombs disapointed stair. He felt a wing brush up agenst him and saw Tomb there, smiling. "Thank you" she said, wich caused him to smile too. "Your proof that dragons can change." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks..." he grinned as he looked down at her. "I should probaly go back to my cave before i get in trouble..." he said softly, looking away.

"Ill come with you, i alredy ate, and ill make sure you dont get in anymore." She smiled, brushing up agenst him. He nodded as they left, walking side by side. Maby he did llike her, but he couldent let her into his heart. He couldent take another heartbrake if he lost her. Once they made it back to his cave they said goodbye and shard whent to his bed and lied down, it still only breckfast.

"Oooooh she clearly likes you" he heard the rainwing tease. He looked up at him, grinning from his bed. "And its clear you like her. Is somthing happining betwean you too?" He asked.

"No. There isnt, and there wont be. Ever." He growled to himself. "Now shut up, im alredy having a bad day." He growled, and he was left alone for the rest of the day.

 **Alright so insted of Blackmatter getting him to kill the icewing bullies, Tomb stoped him from giving into his demonds and unleashing his anger.**

 **EDIT: sorry for the super long pause, ill try to updat this today or tomorrow (July 6th- 7th) but whatever, expect an update soon, and when he hits lawfull good, thats when shits gonna hit the fan.**


	7. Nutral good

**And it is finally here, the next chapter for the story. Sorry about that super long break, had a big authors block, and still kind of have a one so sorry if this isn't as good as it normally is. Usually when I write chapters of the story I have it planned out a little bit what I'm going to do beforehand but I honestly have no clue what I'm going to do for this part so this is probably going to be really bad. Probably have rewrite this chapter at a later date.**

It has been a few weeks. The Academy has actualy started with classes, and Shard has actualy opened up to other dragons a bit. While most dragons avoided him because of the whole thing that happened with the other icewings, Tomb always stayed by his side, his freind. And she couldn't be any more. No matter how much Shard wanted it to be more. Tomb wasent the only dragon that he befriended, the Nightwing known as blackmatter wouldn't leave him alone, at first, Shard thought she was annoying. But she was actually a very interesting person. But no one was as close to him as tomb was. The little Sandwing just knew how to make him feel better whenever he was having a fit of depression, and just how to make him smile. Something he never got to do that often. Blackmatter dident realy like Tomb for some reason, always trying so seperate them so she could be alone with Shard. In class Shard usualy sat with Tomb, in some classes he sat with Blackmatter though, he dident mind, they where all freinds, somthing he hasent had before. Most dragons thought Shard and Tomb where a couple, and whenever someone asked, if they where, Shards cold side would show up and he would quickly shoot it down, reminding himself he couldn't hold her any closer that he already did, and she was already so dam close.

One day they where out flying, just him and Tomb, soaring high above the mountains. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind wiping against his face when he felt a warm wing brush up agenst his. He looked over and saw Tomb grinning at him, nodding over to a ledge where she started to fly to. Shard grinned as he leand over to change directions to land next to her. She dident look at him as he landed, whe just looked out over the mountain peeks. Shard slowly walked next to her and sat down.

"Classes will be starting soon." He said softly, looking up at the sky to check the time. They left at lunchtime, and usualy they would be back in time for the next class, wich was history. She dident look at him, just keep stairing out at the sky.

"I know, but honestly a part of me just wants go skip it." She said, wich wasent like her. She was usualy the first one in the room, besides for the teacher. Shard looked at her curiously, wondering what would cause this.

"Are you okay? Is someone bothering you?" He asked slowly, studieing her, the only reason he could think of her skiping is to avoid someone. She smile as she shifted her glance to him.

"Yeah, someone is bothering me." She grinned. Shard sat up straight and looked at her, wondering why she would be smiling if someone was bugging her.

"Well? Who is it? Ill help deal with it if you'd like" he said as she started to laugh. He felt her talon on his shoulder as she laughed and looked away again.

"Three moons you realy do have zero social skills." She laughed as she stood up. Shard looked up at her confused, unawair of what she ment.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, extreamly confused. He watched her get up as he soon followed.

"C'mon, lets get to class." She giggled as she jumped into the air, leaving him behind, his mind racing and heart pounding. He wasent sure why. His heart always beat harder around her, but it seem to speed up for some reason. He shook his head and followed her back to the mountain. She looked over at him and laughed again. When they landed a little bit away from the platform to the entrence, she turned to him and said "Three moons! If i dident know you i would mistake you for a skywing!" She said, laughing so hard.

"And why would that be?" He asked, the only reason he could think of himself being red or orange is from thongs like exaution... or paint.

"I dident think you could blush any more but your starting to prove me wrong" she laughed as she sat next to him, causing his blush to brighten. He was blushing? He dident even relise. His eyes widened as he felt her tail wrap around his, carefull for her barb as she put her tallon over his. He dident know why she would do this, it was exacly what she did while she found him cutting himself, but it felt right. He put his wing over her as he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. "Wanna know who is bothering me?" She said quietly, as if scared to brake the silence.

"Yes, i do, please tell me." Shard said as he looked down at her, her face having traces of red in it, blushing herself. What she was about to say would shock Shard, somthing he never expected.

"You are the one who is bothering me" what? What did he do wrong? Did she only hang out with him because she found him cutting himself, so she felt like she had to? He knew she could see the panic on his face because she said, "no no no, not like that." She smiled up at him. He was about to say somthing but she inturupted him. "Like this." She said as she planted her soft lips agenst his. He couldn't let her get any closer, but he _had_ to. He closed his eyes and kissed her back softly, all the pain of his losses washing away as she wraped her arms around his neck before braking away the kiss. He reluctantly let her go as she put her forhead agenst his.

"I have been telling myself i cant let you get this close to me" he wisperd softly barely audiable, "i told myself i couldn't let you into my heart, but i _need_ you in my life. I wont loose you like i did my parents." He said as he hugged her softly, he felt her lean into his chest.

"You will protect me physically, and i will protect you emotionally." She wisperd up at him as she snuddled into his chest. She looked up at him, blushing brightly, almost as bright as her smile. "We are not going to class are we?"

"Hell no" he grined as he held her softly, never, ever wanting to let go.

 **Not sure how that whent, but im happy with it. I cant say what the evil root would have been like without spoilers so yeah, leave a comment and tell me how i did ^-^**


	8. Lawfull Good, part 1

**hey guys, sorry for yet another late upload, but again, getting over an authors block and lack of motivation. its a real bad one too, i know i what i wanna do, but idk how to start... any way this is the last good rout chapter. after this ill start the bad rout and I'm merging the neutral rout and the evil rout because they are so similar, there will be two evil endings... anyway, this is gonna be a LONG chapter, and i cant fit all of the ending into one chapter, well i can, i just don't want to. so there will be a lawful good part two.  
**

Shard was out hunting with darkmatter, like he did often. Tomb knew of it and was fine with it. they where just friends and _nothing_ could get between him and her. Sometimes it was all three of them hunting together. Tomb was not very jealous, and the only reason that she was not there was because she was doing a favor for a friend of hers, and would see if she could join later. darkmatter did not like Tomb though, always trying to get her away from him. Shard did not know about her plans for him, she hid it well, making it look like she just wanted to be his friend. they had just killed a large mountain lion and where preparing it so they could fly it back to jade mountain.

Shard was cleaning the lion when he felt darkmatter brush up agents him. "hey Shard, we are good friends right?" she grind, her flank up agents his, which made him pace to the side so they no longer touched. Shard was clear that he did not like to touch other dragons other than Tomb, and she normally did not touch him, so this already made him suspicious of her actions.

"yeah..." he said slowly, eyeing her carefully as she smiled at him. "why ask?" He asked as he put the lion down,wiping the blood off his talons.

"well, i have a favor to ask, and, wouldn't a friend do a favor for another? now, before we go on, i know of your powers, and your past, how the other icewings have treated you, how without your powers you would not be alive." she said as she looked down at her talons, as if checking for dirt. how did she know? did she eavesdrop on him and tomb talking about it, or, did tomb brake her promise? no, she wouldn't, she _wouldn't._ but blackmatter did not seam like the type of dragon to eavesdrop.

"h-how did you know?" he asked, wide eyed and startled from her statement. she looked up at him as he asked the question, as if his shock was surprising.

'Hm? oh, Tomb told me, along with a few other dragons." _no, she was lying, she had to be. was she?_ "she cant shut up about it, about your enchanted thing, the thing that hides your scars. i only found out about it today, and like a good friend i came and told you. i keep trying to tell you she is no good, but now she is just being a bitch." she said. Shard could not believe what he was hearing. Tomb wouldn't do that _would she?_

"n-no, she wouldn't do that" he said, trying to convince himself more than anything, this did not sound like tomb at all, and he could not believe it. he took a step back, shaking his head, trying to clear it so he could think strait.

"oh yeah, she did, she betrayed you. she is no friend, let alone girlfriend. now, back to my little favor. the icewings shunned you, pushed you away, and basically left you to rot inside there own kingdom. they did not even care for one of there own. and i hate them too. they killed my mother and father, for nothing more than nightwing racism. they are a horrible tribe that must be wiped out. and you can do that. you can make this world a whole lot better with one simple spell." she said, letting it hang as she smiled at him deviously. she had some points, they did leave him to die, and he could not be sure if she was lying over her parents thing, but he knew he could not do it.

"n-no, that's wrong, not all of them are like that..." he said slowly, looking at the ground, questioning himself at this point. darkmatter opened her mouth when they heard Tomb flying in, a smile on her face as she landed. but it soon faded as she saw the look of hurt on Shards face.

"hey guys, whats wrong shard?" she asked, reaching out to put her talons on his shoulder, but to his surprise, he turned away, still looking at her with a hurt expression, as if she just resurrected his parents and killed them all over again. "shard?" she asked again.

"tomb, did you tell my secret?" he said softly, watching her slowly. tomb was taken back, what would cause him to think this? did someone find out about his powers? and before tomb could answer darkmatter stepped in.

"Fuck off bitch. Shard has been trough enough and does not need cunts like you sharing things he wants to keep secret, toying with him, and braking his heart!" she yelled and shoved over, witch made shard very, very mad.

"STOP. NOW" he roared, not a spell like he used on the other icewings, but a command. they both froze and looked at him. "Tomb, did you or did you not tell my secret?" he growled, unsure on who to trust, but he needed her to answer the question, he had an idea on to figure out who was lying to him.

"Shard, id never share your secret, i care about you, id never want to hurt you like thins." she said, sounding a bit hurt that he doubted her, which sent pain coursing through his heart. why was he doubting the dragon he loved? anger pulsed through him as he turned around and roared, walking away and to a boulder.

"SMASH" he roared as he drove his fist into it, a spell braking it and not him. he made some of the smaller fragments float, the size of there talons. "one of you, is fucking lying to me. and whoever it is is going to be shown right now. so this is your last moment to fess up." he growled, facing them, the fragments floating behind him. when neither said a word he continued with his spell. "wrap around the dragon who is lying to me about my secrets." he growled and the shot off, warping around darkmatter. as soon as she had a ring of rocks around her shard looked over to tomb in apology, running over to her, she hugged him softly, nuzzling into her. "I'm sorry" he whispered before darkmatter roared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO. NO NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT TOMB, I WAS FINALLY SUPPOSED TO AVENGE MY MOTHER AND FATHER" she roared in anger at them, tears forming in her eyes, trying to pull the rocks off of her, but they held tight. "KILL THE ICEWINGS, THEY ARE EVIL, ALL OF THEM, THEY ARE NO GOOD ROTTEN DRAGONS WHO DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET" she cried, the first time in her life she actually cried. she did not cry when she got back to the rain forest, she just sat in her house, alone, trying to find a way to kill them, every last one.

"don't listen to her shard, dragons can change, and not all icewings are bad, your parents where amazing." tomb compered him, leaning into him, she would be mad for him not trusting her later, no to mad, but a little, now he needed her to show him that there is a better way.

"DRAGONS DON'T FUCKING CHANGE, YOU WHERE ATTACKED AT LUNCH A FEW WEEKS AGO FOR NO REASON." she roared, still fighting a battle she had no hope of winning.

"you changed." Shard said, looking up at her, straight in the eyes, catching her of guard, letting the rocks around her fall to the ground. she looked over at him in utter shock.

"um? no, i fucking haven't, i have been putting up an act to manipulate you so you'll kill all the icewings, ever sense i saw that little carrot trick i new i had to convince you to do it, but that bitch had to get in the way. i actually fucking hate you shard" she growled at him, stretching her now free wings.

"no, not like that. when your parents where killed. my guess is that you where like any other draggonett, happy playful and carefree, then you went through tragedy. i know. i have been trough it. and if i did not meat Tomb i guess id be just like you. but that's my guess anyway." he said as he tightened his wing around tomb.

"shut the fuck up, your nothing like me so don't try to compare your stupid life to mine." black matter hissed at him before turning around and taking off, her big ultimate plan failing.

"tomb, I'm so so sorry i did not believe you, i was so uncertain of anything, please forgive me." shard said, holding her tightly as she leaned into him. she looked up at him and kissed his nose softly.

"Shard, i don't blame you for having her doubts, you did have some layer of trust with both of us, and this isn't enough to make me like you any less, but i cant forgive you immediately . in a day or two i will because i cant hold a grudge like most dragons." she said softly, cuddling into him. "common, we cant miss another class." she said as she looked up at him, and he nodded and let go of her, and they flew back to the mountain together.


	9. Lawfull Good Part 2

**Ok, this is a few months after the events of the last chapter. THIS one is the last good chapter before the evil chapters start** **. this is gonna be the longest chapter by far. i was tempted to split it up into three but i wanna finish the good ending and start the bad ones. the bad ones are not gonna be as long as this one btw.** **so again sorry was busy with the newest book, its SO GOOD if anyone WANTS spoilers for some reason pm me, or if you wanna talk about the book, pm me xD i really like this book siries (my favorite actually) and really would like to talk about it :3 especially the ending and epulog, NO SPOILERS FROM ME THO unless you want them.**

Shard sat with Tomb on a ledge, overlooking the large opining where the students waited for there family's to come pick them up. it has been a few months seance the darkmatter incident, and she has given the two a cold shoulder the entire year of school. they watched as dragons arrived and left, some stayed to talk to the dragonnets of destiny, some just came, talked to there dragonnet, and left. some dragonnets , such as darkmatter left on there own. Tomb was resting her he head on Shards shoulder, waiting for her big brother and/or her parents to come get her.

"i don't want this to be goodbye." he said softly. neither could work up the courage to say the obvious. they did not want to leave each other. shard has lived alone his entire life, and he didn't think he could last another day without her. "i don't even know how a spell could make it to were we could stay together."

"i don't think my parents would take you in, mainly because we wont be able to feed another dragon..." she said sadly, not wanting to leave shard alone again, never to see him again, sense jade mountain only aloud one year per dragon. "we will figure out a way..." she said, mainly to herself.

"if i showed my powers and made food i cou-" Shard started before tomb cut him off.

"no, absolutely not. you are not telling other dragons about your powers just to stay with me." she said, more concerned that they would think of him as a monster. she felt Shards talon on her chin, pulling her head up to face him as he planted a soft kiss on her lips, then pulled away slowly.

"well then, would a spell be better? i could make them think that i would be a great House member?" he smiled down at her. she smiled back, liking the idea.

"what about the heat? what about my dad finding out about 'us'?" she asked, worry covering her face again. shard smirked as he kissed her again to calm down.

"don't worry, my bracelet is enchanted to make me able to withstand any temperature. and we could keep us a secret, or another spell?" he smiled as he showed her the same bracelet that protected his soul. she grinned up at him and kissed him softly.

"secret it is." she smiled. "and if we ever want to change our minds we can easily put a spell down." She grinned as she hugged him tightly. Shard smiled down at her and nodded slightly.

"secret it is then." Shard grinned down at her as she smiled back up at him. they sat there for a bit, waiting for Tombs family members.

"hey Shard, quick question, why are you not cold like other icewings?" Tomb looked up at him as she asked her question. she always wondered it, other icewings where cold and she did not want to touch them, but shard was a bit of a medium, not cold, but not warm either.

"its because if my bracelet that protects my soul" he smiled, showing her. "it also makes my scales not as cold as other icewings, and make any temperature feel bearable for me. i made it after a week out of the ice kingdom." he said as he slid it off for a second, making his scales ice cold and making tomb jump back in surprise. "three fucking moons its so hot here" he complained as he slid the bracelet back on. tomb slowly leaned into him as he put it on, his scales returning to its normal temperature. well, normal to her.

They sat next to each other for an hour, his wing over hers, her hand on his. eventually they saw a few specks on the horizon, Tombs father and older brother. she grinned and let go of shard before they saw the two and jumped down, it still being about miday, everyone else already gone. "Dad! Sandstorm! why are you so late!" she yelled as they landed, clearly only a bit mad. shard grinned and jumped down behind her, and enchanted a small rock to make her dad say yes to him coming to live with them.

"Sorry Tomb, we would have been here earlyer, but SOMEONE was caught with someone me and your mother didn't like" her father said, looking at Tombs brother that Shard assumed to be sandstorm.

"i swear the only reason you didn't like it because he is a guy." sandstorm grumbled as he looked away, clearly pissed off.

"wait wait wait, what?" tomb said, looking back and forward between her father and brother. "oh my god, YOUR GAY" tomb yelled in surprise.

"the fact that he is a guy has nothing to do with it." her father growled. "anyway lets just drop it. who is your friend?" he said, clearly trying to change the conversation.

"can i meet him?" Tomb grined, ignoring her father, clearly surprised by the turn of events, bouncing side to side, causing shard to chuckle.

"LETS. DROP. IT. WHO. IS. YOUR. FRIEND." the subject was changing. Tomb let out a small sigh and turned to shard.

"This is my best friend shard. and i have the biggest favor ever to ask. i won't ask for anything else if you say yes to what I'm about to ask." she said as she took a breath in. "dad please let him come live with us, he has no one else in the world, his parents are dead and he has no other relatives left, his own tribe basically left him to die." she begged.

her father let out a small sigh. "sweety, you know if i could i would, but there isn't enough food and water for another dragon in our home. I'm sorry." he said, making Tombs wings drop. mabey the spell only worked if he asked...

"i can get my own food and water, i just need a place to stay. i have lived on my own for years, so there is no need to feed me." shard said as he spoke up, hoping that would work.

"i don't see any problem with it." Sandstorm shrugged. he honestly did not care if shard stayed or not, he was just trying to figure out what to do when he got home.

her father let out another sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "fine, if he can take care of himself he can come. but if you melt in my house from the heat." he grinned, making the worst dad joke ever.

"don't worry, heat doesn't bother me like other icewings." he smirked at Tombs father as she jumped up and down, thanking him over and over.

"C'mon! let's go home! i want to show Shard around town!" she said exited. after a few more moments, they jumped up into the air, flying back to the scorpion den. most of the fly back tomb talked to her father about sandstorm's boyfriend.

"he is an underground criminal ringleader, i am not letting one of my dragonets date someone like him." shard heard him growl. that's when sandstorm drifted over to him.

"he is not that bad. and don't worry, your secret is safe with me." he smirked and winked at him, causing shard to panic. did he know he was an anumis?

"w-what secret?!" he said franticly, how did he find out? he couldn't have found out.

"well now i have a feeling there is something more your hiding than your little crush on my sister." he laughed quietly. shard looked at him, confused. "i have seen the way you look at her, sorry to brake it to you, but she probably isn't interested. she hasn't shown interest in any dragon really." oh, the irony. "i won't tell her." this almost made shard bust out laughing.

"thanks, i thought i hid it well." shard said, playing along. "so the way i look at her gave it away?" he asked.

"sorta. it wasn't any facial expretions, just the way your eyes lit up as you looked at her." he said. "dad won't find out if you keep it a secret, mom won't either." he said, and flew up to the others, and that was the most he talked for the whole fly back, which took about an hour.

When they landed at Tombs small home, she grabbed shards arm and pulled him away. "Im going to show shard around we will be back later" she said quickly with a smile as she tugged him away.

"HEY, STOP" her father shouted. they looked back and saw sandstorm flying away. he looked over at the two and winked as his father chased after him.

"why did he wink?" Tomb asked, confused as she looked up at shard as they turned a corner, out of vision of tombs house and father.

"he thinks he figured it out. he said my 'secret' is safe with him." Shard grinned down at her ash she snuggled under his wing. "he thinks the secret is that i have a crush on you. he told my you probably where not interested." Tomb laughed as she walked with him, not really heading anywhere. they just walked for a few moments before shard spoke up again. "hey... tomb, can i ask you something?"

"of course you can" she said as she looked up at him, leaning into him as they walked.

"is there a... graveyard anywhere near here? i need to do something i should have done a while ago." he said, brushing one of his talons agents the squirrelskin on his wrist.

"you want to make a gravestone for your parents don't you?" tomb asked, looking up at him. he normally only checked his wrist when he thought of his parents, and he nodded at her. she pulled him to the edge of the scorpion den, where the graveyard was. not many graves where there, because most dragons where not burried, there where only about two rows of gravestones. shard and tomb sat on the edge of one of the rows, shards wing around tombs. he looked around to make sure no one was around and waved his hand, making the sand around them come together and combine, making a gravestone with the inscription

 _Iceshard and Snowfall, two loving parents._

Shard looked down at his wrist and whispered to himself. "heal my scars, then remove all previous enchantmentes." and pulled off his squirrlskin, not only taking the skin away, but all of his cuts disappeared. the skin slowly had its colors return, the brown coating it. it looked like a squirrel with its arms legs tail and head cut off. he draped it over the stone slowly. he felt his talon being covered by tombs as he looked down at her, her head leaning into shards shoulder.

"thank you" he said as he nuzzled her. he knew she was about to ask what for, so he continued. "for being here for me, for helping me when I'm depressed, for guiding me through uncertain times, for making me care."

Tomb grinned and nuzzled into him. "no problem." she said as they sat there for a while, letting shard take his time. this was the first time he ever really mourned his parents death, yes he moped around and cried about them, but never made a grave for them. after a while he stood up slowy, tomb soon following him.

"we shouldn't head home empty handed." she said as he noded, and he waved his hand again, making the sand turn into a basket with a banana, an carrot, a dead seagul, and a pigskin full of water. "that's a bit much don't you think?" she asked as she looked up at him.

he grinned down at her as he grabbed the basket. "have to prove it was a goid idea to let me stay." He smiled as she nuzzled him. they then spread there wings and flew back to there home.

 **years later**

many, many years have passed. Tomb and Shard are full grown, and Tomb moved out of her parents house, along with Shard. when they moved out, they told Tombs mother and father that after all these years, they loved eachother, and her father said that he couldn't have hoped his daughter would choose anyone better. The two would eventually have a little icewing/sandwing hybrid girl named Roadrunner, who, did not inherit her fathers anumis powers. one day a sandwing came to there door with a letter for queen Thorn, titled Jade Mountain Academy.

 **And that is the end of the good ending. ill be taking a brake before i start the bad rout just so you guys know. :P see you all in the next chapter i guess (god I'm so awkward XD)**


End file.
